Main Page
Micromon Wiki (About) This is a fun game available for iOS. The style of play is very similar to Pokemon (as are many of the elements). Instead of using different strengths of PokeBall to capture something, you essentially use a different strength of SD card to capture them, since the game takes place in a digital world. The art style looks quite a bit like Scribblenauts. Compatibility This game is compatible with iPod 4th generation or better versions. This game takes about 700+ MB. Requires no internet connection to play (Will need Wi-Fi for the Online Arena.) Around 650+ MB for iPod 4th generation users. (This version removes Micromon's animations, due to 256 MB of Ram.) The oldest iOS version is 6.1. It takes about a few minuets to download but its well worth it Battle Battlegrounds Types / Elements Party Skill Tree Battle Speed Stats Status Effects and Buffs Development Rate Rarity Strategy Tips Inventory Medicinal Items Loot Micromon Elements Water Fire Flying Mineral Normal Special Store (In-app purchases available) Prizes Eggs Avatars Pets Transportation Currency Regular Premium Extra Features Hidden Items Free diamonds Multiplayer Online Arena Secret Factors Alpha Stage removed stuff and things. Issues Bugs and other problems Useful Links Micromon Reddit Details Micromon is a released RPG game for iOS. The game is owned by MOGA Studios and published by Pocket Trend. # It has 139 monsters now, more will be coming hopefully. *138 are catchable* # It has currently 6 types of monsters: Flying, Water, Fire, Mineral, Normal and Special (legendaries). # It has a online arena. Which you can test how strong your Micromon is against others. Also for fun too. # Doesn't required internet connection to play. (Exception is the Online Arena) # It cost .99 with some optional in app purchases like avatars, pets, motorbikes and the typical more premium and free currency increasement. # Monsters also divide into rarity and into developement rates (dr) which indicates how strong a Micromon is from range to 1-10. There is no way of increasing drs but the higher the dr, the rarer it is. # There is also an egg system. You can buy an egg and a random Micromon will be given to you. They also have a dr10. There is also a meter that increases everytime you purchase an egg. There are golden and silver eggs for rarer chances. Golden egg for 300 diamonds and a silver ones for 100 diamonds. # There are 4 legion leaders. One per each town. # Micromon can go up to lvl 99. # Micromon can have up to 5 skills at a time. 1 passive and 4 active skills . This can be adjustable at ANY time in the skill tree. # Speed is important in game, it may lead you to even attack twice in a turn. # Battle Grounds also affect the outcome of the battle. For example a water battleground will give a buff to water monsters. # There is also status conditions such as sleep, tired, frozed, burned and also buffs and nerfs like decrease accuracy, increase damage, defense etc. # You can carry up to 6 micromon in your party. # There are no timers of any kind so you can heal and store your Micromon freely # There are some hidden places where you can search for stronger Micromon, but not much information is known. Also hidden items. # There are 5 starters you can choose from. All types except for Special. All of them have 3 stages of evolution and there is only one other Micromon that has 3 stages that is not a starter so these make great through the entire game. # There is also an evil gang that progresses through the game. (br) # You capture Micromon with chips which can also be bought with real money. You have 3 chances of capturing the Micromon. # Type chart (not done). Water beats Mineral and Fire. Mineral beats Flying and Flying beats water. If it's vice versa the move will be not very effective. # There are also main quests. # The region is called Pixekai and is a digital world full of monsters. # Micromon also use stamina. If you ran out you should carry a move that doesn't need stamina to attack. # There are some loots you get for beating Micromons. This is the regular currency. # You look for Micromon within grass and this also has a way to play it. There is regular encounters, surprise encounters and advantage encounters. Advantage being one extra turn and Surprise on less turn. # You also have a unlimited stock inventory. # Dashing has a stamina meter aswell. Sometimes your character will get tired and you can only walk. Walking will not use up your stanima but note walking is also slow You can also run which takes less energy. (Optional) Buying the bike/unitron with your own real money will not take up any stamina and is fast. # There is a m-linker given to you. This has database for records of the micromon you have seen aswell the ones you catch. This also tells you where to catch them. Profile, Arena, Settings and save and load. (The game doesn't support icloud). # The game currenly takes around 700 MB, and 650 MB for iPod 4th generation users. # The game can be run on an iPod 4th generation or any newer device than that. # The iPod 4th generation loses its Micromon animations due to capability of running the game smoothly. The iPod 4th gen has a slower processer. # The in game Credit ranges from .99 cents to 99 dollars but all the IAP are Optional no need to spend extra money to beat the game. Latest activity Category:Found king gust in the cave just before you go into the desert